bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Barnes
| years = | first = March 21, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = Daphne Grayson | birthname = Daphne Freeman | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Terry Grayson (1975–85) Charles Ashton (1986–90, 1997–2000) | romances = Nicholas Grayson Montel Porter Chuck Ashton Jerome Lyon | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | father = Bruce Porter | mother = Liz Freeman | lfather = Joe Freeman | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Montel Porter | halfsisters = Lisa Porter Mickie Freeman Blaine Beverly Freeman | sons = Terence Grayson Joey Ashton | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = Mona Blaine | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = Razor Blaine Tim Blaine Amelia Blaine | relatives = }} Daphne Ashton ( Freeman; previously Grayson) Backstory Storylines Daphne is introduced as the wife of Terry Grayson as she attends the double wedding of her stepchildren, Vicki and Nick Grayson. She is excited to finally get out of the house after the birth of her newborn son a few weeks earlier. Storylines (OLD) 1977–79 Daphne is introduced as a the 19 year old wife of businessman Terry Grayson and she attends the double wedding of her stepchildren, Victoria Grayson and Nicholas Grayson. Daphne and Nico announce that she is engaged and she surprises him by revealing that she is pregnant. In private, it is revealed that Daphne is blackmailing Terry and Vicki with information about her one-night-stand with Terry and that the child she is carrying is actually his. In exchange for her silence, Daphne forces Terry and Vicki to give her some shares in the Grayson family's real-estate and construction company that is about to go public on the New York Stock Exchange. In March 1977, 18 Daphne discovers she is pregnant and is forced to end her romance with Peter Mitchell knowing his isn't the father due to her affair with Nicholas Grayson. Daphne crashes a wedding and reveals to everyone that she is carrying Nick's child. Nick's father Terry Grayson forces his son to break up with his true love Amelia Blaine and marry Daphne to give their child the Grayson name. Nick and Daphne are married on April 17, 1977 at the local courthouse. The newly weds are far from happy because Nick suspects Daphne of getting pregnant on purpose. Unfortunately, he is right -- Daphne intentionally got pregnant in an attempt to get out from her parents' roof unable to live with her mother. The unhappy Daphne bonds with graduate student Montel Porter but her mother warns her away from Montel. Daphne believes her mother is just trying to control her every move and continues seeing Montel in secret. She promises to divorce Nick once she gives birth so they marry. However, Elizabeth discovers her daughter is having an affair and Daphne is shocked by her mother's relief that she and Montel aren't having sex. Elizabeth begs her daughter to end the relationship but Daphne still refuses. Nick soon discovers Daphne's plans and promises to sue for sole custody of their baby after the divorce. Montel later introduces Daphne to his estranged father Bruce Porter. Bruce, a known drug addict has been living in a homeless shelter following his divorce from Montel's wealthy mother. Bruce shocks Daphne and Montel when he demands that they end their affair immediately. In September 1977, Bruce kidnaps Daphne at gun point demanding money so he can buy drugs. He drives her out to an abandoned ranch where the car dies and they are stranded. Daphne is shocked when Bruce suddenly confesses that he is her biological father. Bruce reveals that he had an affair with her mother and the shock causes Daphne to go into labor. Nick and Montel arrive, along with the authorities to diffuse the situation and both men are confused when Daphne pushes Montel away and calls out for Nick instead. During transport, the ambulance gets into an accident leaving Nick unconscious. Daphne becomes hysterical believing she will have to raise the baby on her own and her mother is forced to sedate her. Daphne awakens to find she has given birth to twins. Daphne questions her mother about Bruce's revelation and she confirms that it is true. Montel comes to visit Daphne and she once again becomes hysterical demanding that he leave. Daphne asks to see Bruce only to learn that he has skipped town. 1982–86 On July 30, 1982, Daphne resurfaces to help exonerate her estranged husband Nick of her murder with her son Terence in tow. Daphne and Nick reconcile and go to marriage counseling hoping to stay together and raise their child. However, the marriage falls apart when Nick discovers Daphne's affair with his former college roommate Rodney Baldwin and believes that Rodney is Nikki's father. After her divorce, Daphne gets a job as the secretary of record executive Tony D'Angelo while secretly working for his crime lord father Dante to spy on the Grayson family. Daphne tricks Nikki into planting a bug in the Grayson family home allowing Dante to collect information without them knowing. Nick's father Terry soon uncovers that his son is Nikki's biological father and advises him to sue for custody. Realizing she might lose a custody battle when Nick marries Allison Ashton, Daphne takes advantage of Tony who is grieving the loss of his father, drugs him and marries him in Vegas in late March 1983. Though he's upset, Daphne reminds Tony that staying in the marriage and producing an heir will help Tony gain access to his inheritance early before his sister Felicity Delatour. Katheryn shocks Daphne by revealing that Dante is actually her father and Daphne informs Tony of the revelation and plans to have the marriage annulled. Tony admits that he is not Dante's biological son and they agree to keep quiet about their respective paternity in order to get their hands on inheritance intended for Tony. 1987–99 2007–10 References External links